A Royal Suprise
by Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski
Summary: After a intimate night together, Bel and Squalo are gonna have to deal with a royal sized suprise! MPREG, yaoi, ghei smex, rated M cause of obvious reasons!
1. Doing it

Kami-sama: Heyo! Whas up!? I'm here to present my FIRST KHR FIC!!! Bow down to the Princesses greatness!!!

Squalo: Voi! Shut the fuck up! We already have one royal pain in the ass, we don't need another!

Kami-sama: -glares at Squalo- I hold your fate in my hands so YOU shut up!

Squalo: What's the worst you could do?

Kami-sama: -starts writing abuse/rape yaoi fic with Xanxus and Squalo- Ushishishi~ -evil grin-

Squalo: VOOII!! Stop I get it!!! -cowers in corner at what he saw-

Kami-sama: Good shark... now.... HIBARI!!! THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Hibari: Kami-sama doesn't own anything... Say she does and I'll bite you to death. -pulls out tonfas-

Kami-sama: Thanks Hi-kun~ READ ON READERS!!! :D

* * *

It was quiet at the Varia Mansion. Now since it was two in the morning this isn't really shouldn't be unusual... But things don't normally go smoothly for the occupants of the mansion because someone is always up to make some sort of ruckus. This particular night that person is our own sadistic/masochistic knife-throwing storm guardian, Belphegor.

He was up because he couldn't sleep, so to prevent himself from getting bored (Princes shouldn't be bored) he decided to entertain himself by bothering the one person guarenteed to give him a show. Superbi Squalo.

The shark was fast asleep in his room when Bel got there so, with the element of suprise on his side, Bel quietly snuck into the room and tip-toed over to the bed. Squalo was lying on his back with one arm resting across his stomach and the other half hidden under his pillow. Bel laughed his signature 'ushishishi' laugh and pulled out one of his oddly shaped knives from his pocket, flung it at Squalo, smirked as the knife grazed the sharks cheek, leaving a shallow cut, and embeded itself in the man's pillow.

The contact of metal against his skin caused Squalo to wake and sit up. He stretched, yawned, then noticed someone else in the room and his hand dove for the blade under his pillow, "Who's there!?" He demanded to know.

"Shishishi, do you always sleep with a blade under your pillow~?" Bel asked curiously, his usual wide grin on his face.

"VOI! What the hell do you want!? It's the middle of the fucking night!" Squalo shouted angrily, "Some people are trying to sleep you know!"

"They won't be sleeping for long if you keep shouting like that~!"

"Shut the fuck up and get out of my room!"

"But I came here to let you play a game with me."

"I don't want to play, I want to sleep so get outta here!"

Bel laughed again and he crawled onto Squalo's bed, getting to close for comfort to the swordsman, "Not until you play with me~!"

"I don't want to play any of your goddamn games!" Squalo shouted.

"But I know a game that will be fun for _both_ of us!" Bel's smile grew as Squalo's expression changed from anger to mild curiosity.

"What kind of fun?"

"Pleasurable fun~!"

"No." Was all Squalo said to that.

"Why not? I can make it _really_ fun for both of us~"

"And how would you do that?"

Bel slid onto Squalo's lap and brought their lips an inch apart from each others, "Let's play to find out~"

A small blush was brought to the swordsman's cheeks as Bel began to slowly grind against him and his eyes went a little wide as the storm guardian initiated a rough kiss. Almost instinctivly, Squalo shoved Bel onto his back against the bed and began to kiss him back, asserting his dominance over the younger man.

Bel responded to this by wrapping his arms around Squalo's neck and tugging on the silver strands of hair entangled between his fingers. As the two continued to kiss they began to remove each others clothing, their needs rising. It wasn't long before the two were completely naked and Squalo began to stretch Bel's entrance in preperation of what was to come.

"S-Squalo, that's enough!" Bel moaned after a short while, voice filled with need.

Squalo didn't need telling twice, so he removed his fingers and replaced them with his large member. The fit was a bit tight, but that didn't matter to Squalo and Bel let a rather loud moan tear from his throat at the pain.

"Ha, you're a fucking masochist aren't you?" Squalo smirked as he pounded into the smaller man as roughly as he could.

The only response Bel was able to give was moaning. Loud moaning at that. Squalo smirked more at this and continued to thrust into Bel, picking up his pace a little. Bel arched his back and dug his nails into Squalo's back as he began nearing his climax.

"S-Squalo!" Bel moaned, "I-I'm gonna...!" That was all he was able to say before his seed was sprayed between them.

As the storm guardian tightened up, Squalo thrust a few more times before he released into Bel. Squalo pulled out and lay back on the bed, panting a bit from what he had just done. Bel on the other hand sat up, smiling his usual wide grin.

"I told you it would be fun~" Bel said as he grabbed his clothes and began dressing.

"Whatever... You know you can sleep in here tonight if you want..." Squalo said as he watched the blond dress.

"Shishishi, a prince does not sleep in the same bed as a commoner~"

There was a long silence before Squalo spoke/shouted/yelled, "VOOOIII!!! Then get the fuck out of my room you freak so I can get some goddamn sleep!!!!"

"If the commoner keeps shouting he's gonna wake the others~"

"SHUT UP AND JUST FUCKING LEAVE ALREADY!! I WANNA GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP!!!"

Bel was about to make a witty remark but both he and Squalo were silenced when Xanxus's voice came from down the hall, "WHY DON'T BOTH OF YOU SHIT HEADS BE QUIET SO EVERYONE ELSE CAN GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP!!"

And the two, fearing Xanxus's rage, were silent. Bel left the room without saying another word and went to his room where he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep the moment his head hit his pillow.

* * *

Kami-sama: Okay so that's chapter one!

Bel: Why did you allow the commoner to fuck the prince?

Squalo: COMMONER!? WHY YOU!!! -lunges for Bel-

Kami-sama: -uses 'Fist of Near Death' on Squalo and smiles at Bel- Cause teh ghei smex is required for the rest of the story to happen~! Duh, silly prince~

Bel: Shishishi, the prince better be entertained by this~

Kami-sama: Oh he will be..... -evil grin- he will be..... KUFUFU~

Hibari: -Readies tonfas as he hears the 'kufufuf' laugh, thinking Mukuro's around-

Kami-sama: -Pats Hibari's head- Oh Hi-kun, you're so funny... XD -ahem- Please leave comments and such! They would be greatly appreciated!! And I'll see you all in the next chapter! :3


	2. Sickness

Kami-sama: w00tz chapta two!!! First before I get this started I would like to thank **cdraco, Hatsuka-chan, **and **prince belphegor** for their reviews~ For those of you who have read this and HAVEN'T left a review LEAVE ME SOME LOVE GUYS!!!! D8 POST A REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!

Hibari: Do what she says or I'll bite you to death.

Kami-sama: Okay he's not actually gonna do that... . -coughs- Anyhoozle here's chapter two of A Royal Suprise. Please enjoy it. :3 Also I dont own anything... Duh. :P

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Squalo's and Bel's night together and neither one had really spoken of it. Things went on like they normally did and that was that... Well that WOULD have been that but there was one thing that wasn't normal. Bel had unusually been sick every morning for the past several days and no one knew why. He hardly ate anything anymore so it was a mystery as to why he almost constantly had to go make friends with the porcelein throne otherwise known as the toilet.

He had luckily been able to keep this under control up to this point during meetings. Unfortunatly today is the day that lucky streak breaks.

The Varia guardians were all gathered together and were discussing mission plans as usual. Bel was doing his best to pay attention, but that was steadily becoming harder to do as he suddenly started to become dizzy and his stomach began doing backflips. He paled a little, though even if someone had been paying attention to him they wouldn't have been able to tell because hald his face was covered up by his har. None the less Bel could feel the bile rising in the back of his throat and he covered his mouth quickly, causing some of the other members to give him curious glances. Ignoring them, Bel went back to attempting to pay attention to what Xanxus was saying. He was able to concentrate for about five minutes before he couldn't hold it back anymore and he shot up from his seat and ran out of the room to find the nearest bathroom.

Bel's sudden departure left everyone else confused. There was a long silence before Xanxus spoke up, "Okay what the fuck is wrong with him?" No one was able to five him and answer, which only pissed him off more, "SHARK TRASH!" Xanxus shouted and looked over to Squalo.

Squalo looked to Xanxus, "What?"

"Go find Bel and bring him back here now!" Xanxus gave the order and Squalo had to obey.

--

Squalo found Bel locked in the bathroom just down the hall and he made a face as he heard the storm guardian throwing up into the toilet.

"VOI, Bel get out of the bathroom!" Squalo shouted as he pounded his fist against the door.

As soon as he was able to speak, Bel shouted back through the door, "The prince orders you to go away!"

"That dickhead Xanxus told me to bring you back to the meeting room so get your skinny ass out of the bathroom before I break the door down and drag you out!"

"The prince commanded you to go away, so go away!"

"Sorry _prince,_ but my orders don't include going away." Squalo gave the door a good hard kick and it slammed open, the lock breaking.

The state Bel was in somewhat shocked the rain guardian when he saw him; The smaller man was pale, sweaty, breathing a bit heavily, and clinging to the toilet like it was a life line.

Bel turned his head so he was looking at Squalo, "The commoner is beinf rude, barging in like this..." Bel said as he turned his face back towards the toilet, feeling the urge to throw up rising again.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get your ass back to the meeting room." Squalo ignored the 'commoner' comment this time.

Bel's response to that was suddenly vomiting into the toilet again. Squalo, yet again, made a face and turned away so he didn't have to watch.

After having emptied his stomach of everything, Bel flushed the toilet and stood up, walking over to the sink to was his mouth out and clean up. He glanced at Squalo through his bangs to see the other man was still turned away. Bel was annoyed, though he'd never admit it (a prince does not get annoyed), because the other man had seen him in such a vulnerable state. And what was worse was he had no idea what was causing him to be sick like this.

"Are you done yet?" Squalo asked, getting a little impatient.

"Shishishi, patience is a virture~" Bel replied.

"Voi, shut up and let's just go back!" Squalo stormed out of the bathroom and back up the hall to the meeting room, Bel following close behind him.

--

When they entered the meeting room everyone fell silent as Bel and Squalo took their seats.

"Bel-chan what's wrong, why did you run out like that?" A concerned Lussuria asked.

"We'll know soon enough becuse while you two dipshits were taking so long I made the desicion that Bel must see a doctor." Xanxus said, obviously annoyed by the current events.

Bel didn't dare argue and the next day he went to see a doctor. Little did he know what was going to come out of a harmless visit to the doctor...

* * *

Kami-sama: Oooookay that was kinda a bad ending to the chapter but my reason for that is cause I have limited time on the computer and I wanted to post a second chapter as soon as possible. So I cut what I originally had in two... Hopefully the second part will be posted sometime next week before school starts.

Hibari: So until then leave a review or I'll bite you to death.

Kami-sama: See you in the next chapter!!! :D


	3. Who's your daddy?

-giant explosion and Kami-sama appears-

Kami-sama: Hello my dears! Are you ready for another chapter of A Royal Suprise!?!? I sure hope you are! XD

Squalo: What the hell was the explosion for?

Kami-sama: Added effect. :P

Squalo: -sweat drop-

Kami-sama: Anyhoozle HIBARI-KUN~ Disclaimer please! :D

Hibari: Kami-sama doesn't own anything... Say she does and I'll bite you to death.

Kami-sama: Now... READ ON!! 8D

* * *

As Xanxus had ordered of him Bel went to see a doctor about his recent sickness and when he returned from his appointment he locked himself up in his room, refusing to see or speak with anyone. This worried some people, namely a loud silver-haired swordsman. He had no idea why he was worrying like this and it pissed him off so in hopes of coming up with some sort of answer he soon found himself standing outside Bel's bedroom door. He held up his hand an inch from the door as if to knock on it... But for some reason he couldn't knock on it.

"Voi, what are you hesitating for? It's not like anythings wrong, you're just going to see how his appointment went..." Squalo thought to himself.

The rain guardian took a shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and knocked, his hand hitting against something soft... Wait... Soft? Squalo opened his eyes to see Bel standing there in the doorway to his bedroom. The soft thing his hand hit against was the top of Bel's head.

"Did the commoner need something from the prince?" Bel asked.

"Not really, I just wanted to know how your appointment went." Squalo replied, "You went straight to your room without telling anyone so..."

"The prince is doing perfectly fine~ Though my health is really none of the commoners business~"

Squalo was getting annoyed at all the 'prince' and 'commoner' references so he grabbed Bel by the front of his shirt and shook him rather violently, "VOOIII!! Will you cut the commoner and prince crap already!! It's fucking annoying!!"

"Shishishi~ If you manhandle the prince you might hurt the little princess~" Bel smirked a little.

Squalo froze and stared at Bel for a long time, rather confused about what the smaller man had just said, "What did you just say?" He finally managed to ask.

"If you manhandle the prince you might hurt the little princess he's carrying~"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Squalo set Bel down and raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, "Have you finally lost it completely?"

"Nope~ The little princess in here" Bel put a hand on his stomach, "Is what was making me sick."

"...Are you trying to tell me you're..."

"Pregnant?" Bel inquired and Squalo nodded, "Well then yes that's what I'm telling you."

"WHAT!? YOU'RE PREGNANT!?"

Lussuria, whose room was a few doors down, stuck his head out into the hall, "Who's pregnant!?"

Bel raised his hand and laughed his usual laugh. Lussuria half ran, half skipped over to Bel and Squalo and was squeeling like a little school girl.

"Are you really Bel-chan!?" Lussuria asked.

"The prince is never wrong~" Bel said.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Lussuria looked over at Squalo, "Isn't this exciting Squ-chan!?"

"It is not! Who's the father of the thing!?"

"How rude Squ-chan! It's not a 'thing'!!" Lussuria placed his hands on Bel's stomach, as if he could prevent the child from hearing the harsh words Squalo had said, "It's a human being just like you!"

"Ushishishi~ That's right! And there's only one person who the father could possibly be..." Bel gave Squalo a grin that would put the cheshire cat to shame, "I'll give you three guesses as to whom that person might be~"

Squalo actually put some thought into it and as he was thinking about it he remembered his night with Bel and...

"Oh shit..."

* * *

Kami-sama: YAY SQUALO'S A DADDY! 8D

Squalo: How is this a good thing!? -Pissed off-

Bel: The commoner shouldn't be complaining.

Squalo: Oh? And why is that _prince?_

Kami-sama: Are you insulting my story you piece of shit trash!?

Bel: That's why~

Squalo: What if I WAS insulting it!? HM!?

Kami-sama: Then I know someone who's getting abused/raped/possibly killed in the Xanxus/Squalo fic I'm working on... =.=

Squalo:.........ILU?

Kami-sama: -Pulls out katana- I feel like having sushi....SHARK..sushi.... =.=

Squalo:..Shit.. -runs for the hills-

Kami-sama: GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF TRASH!!! DX -chases Squalo-

Bel: Shishishi, leave a review you commoners!

Kami-sama: Le gasp!! BEL!!....That was my job to tell them that!!

Bel: -shrugs and walks away-

Kami-sama: SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! 8D -beating Squalo with a bat- XD


	4. Omake Filler Chapter

Purinzu za Rippa: Geezus I keep changing my penname... :P

Squalo: That's because you have ADHD.... And a really short attention span...

Purinzu za Rippa: Evs man. -3- Anyhoozle... I must take a moment and apologize to my reviewers.... .__. Why you ask? Because I forgot to thank them for submitting reviews... T__T I'm a horrible horrible person.... D: So **sasukesmyemo394**, **Hatsuka-chan, Alexa92, prince belphegor, **and **xx MizzMasquerade xx** I must thank you all for your wonderful reviews~! :) Also... This isn't really part of the story it's more of a little omake if you will. XD Inspired by something one of my reviewers said. So please enjoy! XD

HIBARI!! Disclaimer plz! :D

Hibari: She doesn't own anything... Again...say she does and I'll bite you to death.

Purinzu za Rippa: Okay now on with the show! XD

* * *

"Ushishishi~ That's right! And there's only one person who the father could possibly be..." Bel gave Squalo a grin that would put the cheshire cat to shame, "I'll give you three guesses as to whom that person might be~"

Squalo thought long and hard on this and until he finally thought he had an answer. He hit his fist against the palm of his other hand, "It's Fran's isn't it?"

Bel and Lussuria both stared at the rain guardian for a long time, like he was some oddity they had never seen before. A good five minutes passed before Lussuria broke the silence.

"...That doesn't make any sense." He said.

"And why not?" Squalo asked.

"Because Bel-chan would be seme with Fran."

This point could not be argued and Squalo once again had to go into an intense state of thinking. Bel wanted to face/palm and groan in annoyance but showing that would be un-princely.

"I'll give the commoner a clue~" Bel said, "The father is here right now and he's a commoner~"

Squalo took in what Bel said and seemed to analyze every point of it and he came up with this answer, "It's Lussuria isn't it?"

Bel hit Squalo so hard Squalo swore his ten years later self could feel it, "VOOOI!! What was that for!?"

The storm guardian stared at the taller man waiting for him to put two and two together, "The father is here right now and he is a _commoner_." Bel repeated, "The _commoner_ is on his last guess..."

Again Squalo thought and...

"Oh shit..."

* * *

Purinzu za Rippa: Sooo thanks to xx MizzMasquerade xx for that wonderful idea~ I love you my dear for giving it to me~ XD

Squalo: This chapter was completely pointless...

Purinzu za Rippa: Not really... .__. Cause I also wanted to post something so I don't leave em hanging cause..... SCHOOL HAS STARTED!! D': So updating will be really wiggity wiggity whack yo! D:

Squalo: You did _not_ just say wiggity wiggity whack...

Purinzu za Rippa: Shut up. -3- Anyways I'm taking Marine Biology, Sociology, Theater, and Computer Science sooo hopefully between all those I'll be able to update fairly quickly still... Please bear with me and I hope you all continue reading A Royal Suprise! I LOVE YOU ALL, REVIEW WITH LOVE, AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MY DEARS~! :3


	5. Please let it be a dream

Purinzu Za Rippa: Guess who's baaaa~ck~ -evil grin-

Squalo: Don't grin like that... You're gonna scare people.

Purinzu: Lllliiiiiike you? :3

Squalo: HA! like hell you'd ever scare me!

Purinzu: Evs man. Anyhoozle not much to say here except I'd like to thank all my reviewers (you know who you are and I love you all my dears~) and I hope you'll all enjoy this next installment of A Royal Suprise~! :3 Bel-chan will you do the disclaimer this time please~

Bel: Ushishishi~ Of course~! Listen up commoners she doesn't own anything!

Purinzu: Thanks Bel! Read on readers! :D

* * *

Squalo had no idea what to think really when he finally put two and two together and came up with he's the father of Bel's child so he did what anyone else would have done: He passed out cold on the floor and when he woke up the first thing he saw was blond hair... Lots of it... With the glint of a tiara entwined in it.

"What the hell happened....?" Squalo asked as he came back to reality and fully woke up.

"Shishishi~ The commoner passed out when he learned he's gonna be a father~" Bel answered, his face hovering mere inches from Squalo's.

"Fuck...So I didn't just imagine that all..."

"Squ-chan are you gonna be okay?" Lussuria asked from where he was at Squalo's side.

Squalo got up from where he was on the floor and, again, grabbed Bel by his shirt, "Tell me this is all just some fucking sick dream and I'm gonna wake up soon."

Bel just laughed and shook his head, "It's not a dream~"

Squalo looked to Lussuria, hoping he'd say otherwise... The man just sighed and said the same as Bel. Squalo shoved Bel aside and ran out of the room. Lussuria caught Bel before he could fall and the two of them just stared bewildered as Squalo ran out of the room. Of course it all made sense when they could hear him and Xanxus arguing and glass breaking a few minutes later.

Squalo came back into the room several minutes later with glass and whiskey in his hair, suggesting Xanxus had a violent moment again.

"Okay it's not a dream cause that fucking hurt...." Squalo said.

"Shishishi, the prince told you it wasn't a dream~" Bel grinned.

"Voi, shut up!"

"Squ-chan don't speak to the mother of your child like that!" Lussuria said to the swordsman.

Squalo shuddered at Bel being called the mother of his child and proceeded to pick the glass shards out of his hair, "Don't call him that... It's just too fucking weird..."

"I think it's cute~" Lussuria said.

"Well it's not so just don't do it!" Squalo shouted.

Lussuria just pouted and left, muttering about cute things and how stupid Squ-chan was. This left Squalo and Bel alone and needless to say it was a little wierd.

Squalo didn't say anything as he was too busy picking glass out of his hair and Bel was just standing there watching him... Well... It could be assumed he was watching him...Or staring in his general direction... Either way it made Squalo a little uncomfortable.

"If you wanna say something, just say it already." Squalo said.

Bel still didnt say anything and continued to stare. Once Squalo had rid his hair of all glass shards he stared back at Bel and they just stood there, staring at each other for a good five minutes or so until Squalo just couldn't take it anymore.

"Voi, if you're not gonna say or do anything I'm leaving..."

And he did just that. He turned and left saying he was going to go take a shower.

And then there was one. Bel was left alone in the room and he sighed, went over to his bed, and lay down, "I wonder what the commoner would say if I said I didn't wanna keep the little princess...." Another sigh, "And if I did wanna keep it would he?" Bel pouted, not liking his current attitude (Princes shouldn't feel like this or be plagued with such thoughts), and got comfortable on his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Purinzu: Well this chapter was really bad... Mostly cause I had semi-writers block whilst writing it along with sleep deprivation and insomnia... -.- Woohoo...

Squalo: That's still no excuse.

Purinzu: WELL EXCUSE ME MR. I'M EVERYONES BITCH!! I'd like to see you do better!!

Squalo:...I probably could do better.

Purinzu: -curled up in the corner surrounded by a dark depressive aura- He probably could... T___T

Squalo: HA! DAMN RIGHT I COULD!

Lussuria: -sighs- Leave reviews and see you all in the next chapter dears~


	6. Be my bitch

Purinzu: Hello my dears~ Have you missed me!?

Squalo: ...Who would miss you?

Purinzu: -CRIES-

Squalo:..................I feel nothing for you.

Purinzu: -Runs off crying her eyes out-

Squalo: DRAMA QUEEN!...Um... Read on...? She owns nothing?

* * *

Xanxus wasn't really known for being a mild mannered or well tempered person. This was truly proven when he heard Bel standing outside his door crying his eyes out, complaining loudly to Lussuria who was trying to calm the blonde down. Xanxus didn't care what the brat was complaining about, but if it didn't stop soon, baby or no baby, the storm guardian was gonna get hurt. Lussuria's annoying gay voice wasn't helping either by the way. In actuality it was pissing Xanxus off more. So after about ten minutes of listening to it all he finally stood up and kicked the door down (that trash shark could fix it later) and glared at Bel and Lussuria.

"Why the FUCK are you standing outside MY office prattling on about shit no one cares about!?" Xanxus demanded to know.

"W-Well Boss..." Lussuria started, slightly scared by Xanxus's current rage.

"Squalo's being an ass and won't cuddle with me!" Bel interrupted.

Total silence. Xanxus stared at Bel and then his eye twitched. Then without saying anything Xanxus stormed off down the hall, kicking down every door he came across, looking for Squalo. Bel and Lussuria followed their boss.

--

Squalo was in the training hall, practicing his sword swings when the door went flying across the room. Shocked he looked over to where the door would normally be and saw the last person he wanted to see.

"VOI! You're gonna have to fix that!" Squalo said.

"Shut up trash!" Xanxus ordered as he walked over to the shorter man.

"Shishishi~ Looks like the shark's in trouble~" Bel said in a sing-song voice as he walked into the room after Xanxus and Lussuria.

Squalo looked at Bel, Lussuria, then Xanxus. This spelled trouble. Whenever these three came looking for him together it meant he had done something wrong and now Xanxus was coming to tell him to fix whatever it is cause he doesn't wanna deal with it or have to listen to people whining, crying, or complaining about the problem.

"What's this all about?" Squalo asked.

"I said shut up trash! Now listen and listen good! You're gonna do WHATEVER Bel tells you to until your bastard child is born cause I refuse to listen to him cry, whine, and bitch about things! GOT IT!?"

Squalo was dumbstruck into silence at what he was just told to do. He stared at Xanxus and, once things had a chance to sink in, he shouted.

"VOI!!! YOU'RE MAKING ME HIS BITCH!?" Squalo was outraged by this.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. Now take it like the trash you are and shut up before you break everyone's eardrums!" Xanxus said, "And if I hear you're not doing what he tells you to then you'll be punished. Severely. Am I clear shark trash?"

Squalo glared at his boss, but nodded. Satisfied, Xanxus left, leaving Lussuria, Bel, and Squalo alone in the training hall.

"Well...Things could be wor--" Lussuria's sentence was cut off by Squalo slapping his hand over the other's mouth.

"Don't." Squalo said, "Everytime someone says that things ALWAYS get worse..."

"Shishishi~ Even if he doesn't say it, things are gonna get a lot worse for you Squalo~" Bel laughed and Squalo knew the time between now and the baby's birth was gonna be total hell.

* * *

Purinzu: -Still crying-

Squalo: Oh quit it...

Purinzu: -Cries more-

Squalo: I'm not apologizing.

Purinzu: -STILL CRYING-

Squalo:......Whatever. Review and all that shit! See you next chapter!

Purinzu: S-see you all next ch-chapter! -crying- REVIEWERS, HURT SQUALO FOR HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!!! T_____T

Squalo: DON'T TELL THEM THAT!!! They might actually do it....


	7. Baby I want our baby

Purinzu za rippa: Hello my dears~ Sorry for the somewhat late update! One: I just got through my Bio and Sociology midterm and now I'm studying like crazy for my Psych midterm and I'm practicing for my Theater performance... Sooooo I've been busy busy busy. D:

Squalo: Excuses excuses.

Purinzu: Shut up or I'll get my reviewers to beat you up again.

Squalo: Only one did.....

Purinzu: ANYWAYS... READ ON MY VALUED READERS. This time... XANXUS. DISCLAIMER.

Xanxus: She doesnt own this you pieces of trash! So don't sue!

* * *

Squalo awoke in the morning, comfortably curked up on his bed, under the covers. He had things to accomplish today, but he didn't want to leave the warm cucoon of his bedsheets. This feeling strengthened when he heard THAT sound. That sound that he hated to hear. That sound that he didn't WANT to hear EVER. The sound that told him HE was near by...

"Shishishi~" The sound came again.

Squalo hid himself underneath the covers and hoped he was dreaming right now and that Bel was NOT in his room somewhere. The laugh came again and Squalo knew he wasn't dreaming, though he wished he was. He sat up and looked around the room for his fellow Varia member, whom he saw sitting at his desk, reading something. That something looked very familiar... After a moment he realized WHY it looked familiar and...

"Voooii!!" Squalo shouted, "Put that down!!"

Bel had his usual wide grin plastered on his face, "Journal Entry 46~ I hate that fucking bastard Xanxus, he's an asshole who needs to learn some anger management~" He read aloud from Squalo's journal, "The boss would love to read this I'm sure~"

Squalo got out of bed and ran over, snatching the book away from Bel, "VOI! Don't go reading other people's personal things!"

"But the prince is bored and the little princess isn't letting me sleep~"

"Not my problem!" Squalo said as he opened one of the desk drawers and shoved the journal in it, shutting it and locking it afterwards. "Go bother Lussuria or Levi or someone."

"But you're more entertaining and you have to do what I tell you to. That means now that you're up I won't be bored anymore~" Bel smirked.

Squalo sighed and started going about doing his usual wake-up routine, "Well fine then, what do you want?"

"I want you to go with me to my ultrasound appointment~" Bel fiddled around with the hem of his shirt, occasionally sliding his hand underneath his shirt to rub or poke at his stomach.

Squalo stopped dead in his tracks. Go with Bel to his ultrasound appointment. Didn't only devoted husbands go to those things? I mean sure the kid was his but that didn't mean he had to go to those embarrassing appointments did it? He wasn't experianced in these sorts of things, what was he suppose to do there? It's not like they had a dummies guide to this sort of thing (Though secretly he wished they did).

As Squalo continued to let these thoughts take over his mind, Bel got up and went over to the rain guardian. He stared at him for a moment then smacked him across the face, "Is sharky still paying attention to the prince~"

"VOI, I was thinking you piece of shit!" Squalo shouted.

"Well you're coming with me so be ready to go in an hour~" Bel said, leaving the room quickly so Squalo wouldnt have time to get a word in about it.

Squalo was pissed off at being told what to do by someone below him but he had to follow what the little brat said because of Xanxus's order. Fuck that man ten times to Sunday, where did he get the idea that he could butt in on these things!? Sure he's the boss, but he didn't have to interfere in his underlings personal lives did he? The shark angrily went to his bathroom and took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to wait for Bel who was, as usual, taking his sweet time getting there.

"He's the one with the fucking appointment so he should be the one here first!" Squalo thought angrily as he waited. When he saw Bel walk up to him he just glared, "Let's get this fucking over with.." He said.

"Shishi, of course~" Bel said with a smirk. Despite his outward happy expression, inside Bel was filled with anxiety over what decision he was going to make in regards to whether or not he's keeping his little princess...

--

At the doctors Bel was seen rather quickly. They took him to one of the back rooms and told him to lie down on the table against the wall that was sitting next to a moniter. The doctor pulled up Bel's shirt (Squalo felt a twinge of jealousy at this for some reason) and squeezed a cold gel-like substance on his stomach before placing an odd shaped wand on his stomach and moving it around a little. The doctors eyes were fixed on the moniter and he pointed to a small blur on the screen.

"Alright...If you look at the little blur here, that's your baby..And he or she seems well from what I can tell." He said, "Now...There's something I need to discuss with you and your uh.." He looked at Squalo, "..Partner." He finished.

When the gel was cleaned off his stomach, Bel sat up and pulled his shirt down, "And what's that?"

"Are you keeping this child or not? If you aren't then I suggest you take care of it as soon as possible. And if you are then we'll have to go over some things and make sure your healthy enough to carry the child."

Bel froze at the question and he glanced at Squalo. The shark was staring at the doctor, "I..." He started but was interrupted by Squalo.

"He's keeping it of course."

Bel was shocked by that, Squalo wanted to keep the little princess?

"That kid is carrying MY superior genes so no way in hell are we getting rid of it! Right Bel?" The rain guardian looked to his companion.

After a moment of shocked silence, Bel found his voice again and he smirked, "Shishishi~ Of course!" he said.

The doctor nodded and gave Bel instructions on what was expected of him for the pregnancy and what he would be able to do and what he wouldn't be able to do. He also gave Bel some vitamins that he was expected to take without question. The prince cringed at the thought of having to take medicine on a regular basis. Though once all this was gone through and everything was set, Bel and Squalo left the doctors and headed back to the Varia Mansion.

* * *

Once they were back at the mansion Bel dragged Squalo up to his room and shut and locked the door.

"Voi, I have things to do I don't have time to waste here with you." Squalo said.

"Do you really want to keep the little princess?" Bel asked suddenly, unusually and totally serious.

Noticing the expression on the smaller man, Squalo chose to take this topic seriously and not throw around insults or anything, he took it just as seriously, "Of course. It's my kid and like hell I'm gonna let you get rid of it." He said.

"I see..." Bel walked over to Squalo and looked up at him.

Squalo raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Something wron--" His sentence was cut off by Bel grabbing his collar and pulling him down into a fierce and passionate kiss, which the shark happily returned. They continued to kiss and made their way over to the bed where Squalo shoved Bel onto his back and climbed ontop of him. The two spent the rest of the day making love. (Bel also spent a good portion of the day crying though later if asked about it he'd deny it)

* * *

Purinzu: And that's that. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm too tired to type up something witty here soooo just review please? XD

SOMETHING WITTY.


	8. An Apology

Hi, I don't know when I'll be updating this cause... I'm just REALLY not doing well right now.... I'm stressed out from school, depressed, pissed off at my mom cause she's making my life a living hell right now (She's causing my depression too...), and just..Generally not able to update because my mind is not in the right place right now. I apologize and I promise I'm not gonna drop this story, I'm just taking a little break from writing.

Thank you from Purinzu Za Rippa. Love you all my dears~


	9. Cravings and Suprises

Purinzu Za Rippa: Ooookay. It's been a while since I've updated. Sorry about that. A LOT has been going on. Fer starters my mom kicked me out cause she found out I have an email account so I'm living with a friend now. I'm pretty much failing all my classes AND......I have to deal with a creepy stalker that won't leave me alone. Ontop of it all, Finals are two weeks away so I'm really stressed out....YAY LIFE. -Ahem- But anyways because I love you guys so much and because I got a good inspirational pep talk from a friend I decided to post a new chapter! :D

Squalo: 'Bout time....

Purinzu: Imma hurt you if you're not careful....

Squalo: -is quiet-

Purinzu: Good boy. Now please enjoy the new chapter dearies~

Bel: Oh and she doesn't own anything you commoners~!

* * *

Another day, another..........wish of wanting to die (or kill a certain self-proclaimed prince). Squalo found it impossible to sleep lately because Bel was keeping him up all night for rediculous reasons. Reasons like wanting ice cream or chocolate covered radishes or pickles dipped in butterscotch or something disgusting like that at two in the morning. Unfortunatly because it's so early in the morning Squalo is too tired and brain-dead to argue too much. It's only later when he gets his brain working that he's pissed off like all hell.

"Well you have to do what I say so too bad Squ-chan~!" Bel said smiling as he lie comfortably curled up on his side on Squalo's bed.

"Can you at least TRY to make this easy!" Squalo shouted.

Bel pretended to think for a moment (Squalo, being the idiot he is actually thought Bel was REALLY thinking about it) before he gave his usual grin and said, "Nope~ This is more fun for me~" He laughed.

Squalo growled and proceeded to do his usual routine of yelling at Bel, grabbing the back of his shirt and tossing him out of the room. Ah, he's gonna be a great dad you can just tell.

Bel didn't seemed fazed at all from getting kicked out, in fact he left without saying anything. Squalo didn't seem to mind the not saying anything part though. One less headache for him. At least....For the moment. Squalo leaned against the door with a troubled look on his face and muttered to himself, "I'm gonna have to tell him soon....."

O,..,O

After getting kicked out of Squalo's room, Bel found himself being bored again. So he went to the one person he knew could entertain him. Fran. His lovely un-cute kohai. Fran was sitting in his room playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl when Bel wandered in.

"Oi, Froggy, what're you doing and can it entertain the Prince and his little Princess?" Bel asked, flopping down on Fran's bed.

"If it is entertaining I'll quickly make it boring so you'll leave me alone Fake Prince Senpai." Fran said in his usual monotone voice.

"That's no way to speak to a prince, Froggy."

"My name is Fran. Get it right Senpai."

Bel pouted and Fran continued to play his game, not at all concerned over the lack of come-backs from the usually loud and violent blond. Bel was about to shout at Fran when he had noticed something. He sat up instantly, ramrod straight. Fran noticed this and turned to look at Bel.

"Is something wrong Senpai?" He asked, not really caring, just simply asking out of curiosity.

Bel didn't reply, instead he just sat there for a moment before jumping off the bed and darting out of the room. This confused Fran so he set down his controller and followed Bel out of the room. Bel was heading down the hall and down a flight of stairs that led to the first floor.

"Bel-Senpai, where are you headed so quickly?" Fran asked, but didn't recieve a reply.

Bel ran through several rooms before winding up in the kitchen where Lussuria was baking cookies.

"Oh, Bel-chan you're here~! I knew the smell would attract you~ Care to be my taste tester~?" Lussuria asked.

"Shishishi, normally a Prince like me wouldn't do this lowly commoners task but......." Bel went over and took a cookie and stuck it in his mouth, "The princess is hungry so I have to feed her~"

Fran should have been able to guess this is what Bel was chasing. He sighed and left the kitchen, heading back to his room where he could continue his game.

In the kitchen Bel continued to taste test the cookies Lussuria baked and for the most part it was a happy little moment. Happy until Lussuria brought up something....

"So Bel-chan, have you talked to Squ-chan about who's going to take care of you while he's away on his long mission?"

Bel stopped mid-bite and stared at Lussuria, "....Mission.....?"

"Hm? You didn't know? He has a mission off in Germany and it's going to take awhile... A couple months at the least. Didn't he tell you?"

Bel sat there, lost in thought, quiet for a moment before he grinned, "No but that's fine, the Prince doesnt need him around at all. The prince just liked him around cause he was entertainment~!"

Oh what a lie that was.....

* * *

Prinzu: Dun dun dun, cliffy. lol, Sorry about it being short and lame I just always wanted to do a little chapter about Bel chasing the smell of cookies. xD And I had to add in the drama at the end so that this can help me with the next chapter.

Bel: Shishishi, cookies are good and the prince likes them.

Purinzu: Yeah sure whatever, Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm going to TRY and post another chapter soon. So please bear with me because my friends house doesn't have a computer so I'm going to have to type up the chapters at school on their computers whenever I have the chance. -Ahem- Anyhoozles as always please leave reviews and I love you all my dears~


	10. Goodbye

I'm back again with another chapter of A Royal Suprise. Sorry for the late update I've just been really busy with life. Being academically dismissed really sucks.

Anyways, read on and enjoy. :)

Belphegor: She doesn't own anything so don't sue her you commoners~

* * *

Bel was sitting in his room, playing a video game as per his usual routine as of late. He had the blinds closed and he had the door locked and barred with furniture as to make sure that other people didn't get in the room and bother him. The only other person allowed in the room was Lussuria and even then it was rare that he was let in the room.

"Bel-chan, you should come out of your room..." Lussuria said as he placed a tray of food on the table next to Bel's bed, "It's not good for you to be locked up in your room like this."

"The prince doesn't need advice from a commoner like you." Was all Bel said to that.

"He's leaving now you know..."

"Leave." Bel said in a firm voice.

Lussuria sighed and just left the room, leaving the pregnant blonde alone in his room. Bel stared at the ceiling for a while before getting up and walking/waddling to the door. He cracked it ever so slightly to peek out at the main entrance hall where Squalo was about to leave for his mission. Lussuria was down there now, telling him to be careful and telling him that he'll take good care of Bel to which Squalo replied 'You better'. Bel watched as Lussuria said goodbye to Squalo and as the shark left for his lengthy mission. As he watched something moved in him. Literally. He looked down to his rather rounded stomach (he was 6 months along) and stared at it. The baby had long ago began to move and, much to Bel's discomfort, it moved a lot.

"Are you trying to tell me something Princess?" Bel asked to his stomach, believing the growing life inside would be able to hear him.

Another movement. This one hit him right on the bellybutton, almost as if telling him to go after Squalo. Bel looked from his stomach up to the front doors of the Varia mansion where Squalo had been only moments before. Bel sighed.

"You wanna go talk to the commoner? I guess if YOU want to..." He said as he quickly left the room and ran down the stairs and out the door, hopeing to catch up to the rain guardian before he got away. He managed to get Squalo in sight but he was all out of energy to chase after him anymore so he just shouted to him.

"HEY COMMONER!"

To which Squalo replied, "VOI! Stop calling me that you stupid bra-" He turned around quickly to see Bel worn out and ready to pass out several feet away, "Hey, you're suppose to be resting!"

"The Princess wanted to tell you goodbye~" Bel said as he regained his princely composure, "And I couldn't deny her~"

Squalo slapped his hand to his face in a classic face/palm and he put his hands on his hip, "Stupid brat go back to bed and stay there!"

"Shi shi, I will cause obviously coming out here to let the princess say goodbye was a mistake~ The commoner doesn't even reply properly..."

"Stop with the commoner shit already dammit! And if you wanted to say goodbye then you shoulda just said so brat!"

"Ha the Prince would never say such things to a c-" Bel was cut off by Squalo kissing him suddenly, pushing him gently against the nearest hard surface. Bel moaned slightly and parted his lips ever so slightly, to which Squalo siezed the opportunity to invade the smaller man's mouth. Tounges intertwined and fought for dominance as all the words they wanted to say but were to proud to were conveyed with the single kiss.

When they pulled apart there was a long silence and no words were exchange as Squalo turned and began walking off, he stopped for a moment and glanced over his shoulder at Bel.

"Bye, see you when I get back." And with that he faced forward and set off.

Bel watched for a moment until Squalo was out of ear shot and said a goodbye to him too.

* * *

Purinzu: Sorry for the long delay in the update. D: I've had a lot going on and I haven't had a real chance to get on recently. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm writing the next chapter out already. I 'unno when I'll get it posted though cause it's a really long chapter... XD

Anyways, please review and all that~ Thanks and I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D


	11. A void in my heart

Hurrrr it's been forever since I've been on here. :(

Anyways, I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter, but it's kinda worth it cause it's like the longest chapter I've done for this story. HUZZAH. And I guess...Enjoy? Yes?

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. Not even the clothes on my back...Wait what is this disclaimer even for? What's that? It's a waste of time? Oh well then... Don't I look stupid.

* * *

It's been a month and a half since Squalo left on his mission. A month and a half that Bel has been without the silver haired shark to tease and torment. A month and a half of missing the rain guardian...

Missing?

Rest assured the storm guardian only _missed _him because Squalo was currently the only source of entertainment that Bel would accept (besides Fran because the kohai could be rather annoying at times).

"Oi, Senpai..."

_PERFECT. _Speak of the little brat...

"Senpai, you should get up now." Fran said as he stood by the doors to Bel's room.

"The prince is comfortable where he is so he'll stay here." Bel replied.

A sigh escaped the youngers mouth.

"Bel-senpai, it's not good for you if you stay in bed all day."

Bel sat up in his large king-sized bed and turned his head to face his young kohai, "I have a riddle for the little Froggy. What's pale, green and black with red AAALLLL over?" Bel smiled with his large toothy grin.

"What's the point of this riddle senpai?" Fran asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Just answer it."

"I don't know, what?" Fran didn't feel like guessing games so he didn't even attempt to solve the riddle...Of course after the answer he'll have wished he did know what it was so he could make a get away.

"It's you after target practice." Bel's grin widened and in an instant he had thrown seven knives at Fran, all which hit the small illusionist in different areas.

"That's a stupid riddle," Fran said, ignoring the blood slowly flowing out of the small wounds "I guess it's true that royalty has no sense of humor. No wonder Squalo doesn't like to spend time with you, no humor..."

Bel's smile instantly faded and he threw ten knives at Fran this time and the mist guardian had the smarts to realize that was his que to leave the room. Which he did. Quickly.

Bel lay back down on his bed and pulled a knife out of it's holster and stabbed it into the bed, drawing a random shape into the bed which winds up looking like a shark. When he realizes what he's drawn Bel stabs the center of the sharks shape and twists the knife violently.

Nope he didn't miss Squalo at ALL.

[_(-)_]

Squalo sneezed...And got a chill down his spine.

His mission was located in Germany, assassinating a Family that had betrayed the Vongola by leaking information to enemy Families. The only outcome of that is death by the Varia assassination Family.

After observing the treasonous Family for weeks they had finally formulated a good enough plan to take them down and the major Boss's that were working with them. The battle would be tough but if everything went as planned then Squalo would be done with this sooner than he thought.

Of course...The battle was NOT going as planned though.

Apparently their enemy was anticipating the attack and had measures set up to retaliate when the attack came. Squalo's men where quickly diminished to about half of their original numbers and the battle was steadily going downhill. Squalo himself was holding out just fine. although he looked like he had been to hell and back just by looking at all the blood staining his clothes and skin (and most of it WAS his). He had no idea if he or what's left of his men would make it out of this alive.

Taking another look around the battle he bit his lip and, against his better judgement, he ordered his men to fight to the end. Apparently self preservation means nothing to him or his men because they put all their strength into trying to finish this mission. Squalo focused so intently on killing everyone who opposed him so when a scream tore from a womans throat, Squalo actually jumped and while still defending himself, looked around for the source of the scream. His eyes widened when he saw who had screamed.

Cowering in the corner behind a suit of armor was the enemy Boss's wife. She apparently was startled when someone slammed into the suit she was hiding behind, she darted out from behind it to another corner. Squalo couldn't help but stare at her, or more accuratly, couldn't stop staring at her stomach.

She was pregnant. VERY pregnant. She looked like she was due any moment. Seeing this his mind slowly drifted off to a certain blonde whom he had left behind at the Varia Mansion.

A gunshot to the back of his shoulder, shook him out of his thoughts as he turned around and quickly killed the man who had dared to shoot him. He grasped his shoulder and winced as the blood spilled out of the wound, he looked around for his target and when he spotted him, smirked. Maybe this battle is turning around, maybe this'll end sooner than he thought.

The Boss was no easy man to beat. He was a master of hand-to-hand combat, something Squalo wasn't prepared for in his condition. Despite this he still fought the man, skillfully swinging his sword with the intent to kill.

It almost seemed like an eternity before he landed a good hit on the Boss, knocking the man down to the ground. Squalo held his sword up to the man's throat and smirked arrogantly down at him.

"Any last words you traitor?" The shark asked.

The man smirked as blood trailed down his chin from his mouth, "Heh... I knew this would happen... I knew it... But don't think the people here are the only one's in on this..." The man coughed up blood before laughing a bit, "I would suggest you keep a close eye on that blonde bitch of yours... Something bad might happen to him..."

That was it. Squalo was furious at those words and swung his sword, his intention just to cut the throat originally, but in his rage cut straight through the man's neck entirely, decapitating him.

"No one will touch him...No one." Squalo stated, attempting to stand up straight, but winds up falling to his knees, his injuries starting to catch up with him.

Squalo looked around at the battle, his men were holding out better than he thought they would, the enemy now almost completely destroyed. He smirked and stood up, willing himself to finish the job and kill everyone who was part of the traiterous Family.

"STOP!"

Squalo froze for a second, before looking behind him and seeing the Boss's wife, holding a gun up to him. She was crying and looked like she wouldn't hesitate in killing him. Normally Squalo wouldn't hesitate in killing her either but one glance to her largely rounded stomach and he stayed frozen where he stood.

A single shot was fired and Squalo fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was the woman pointing the gun to her own head and firing.

Then the world went dark...

[_(-)_]

A loud crashing sound woke Bel up from his sleep. He sat up as quickly as he was able to, his hand quickly grabbing hold of multiple throwing knives. He looked around his darkened room, only the light of the moon shining in through the window lighting up the room. He lowered his knives when he saw what had caused the crash.

He got up out of his bed and slowly walked over to the south wall, where the large portrait he had of all the Varia members was laying on the ground, obviously having fallen creating the loud crash. He stared down at it for a moment then looked up at the wall, seeing the bent nail that had held the large picture up on the wall.

Bel sighed and leaned down as best he could with his large stomach and picked up the portrait, leaning it against the wall. He'll get Fran to hang it up again in the morning. He was about to go back to bed and think nothing more of this but something caught his eye. He looked at the portrait and stared at it, noticing the glass was cracked from the fall, but... The thing is the large crack centered around one specific person...

Bel wandered over to the window and stared out it at the moon, his mind wandering to the man who's hair resembled the moon's color. He looked down at his stomach which held his and Squalo's child which had been kicking around this whole time, rather painfully he might add.

Bel rubbed his stomach in an attempt to calm the child inside when he suddenly froze.

He looked down to the floor taking a step back staring at the small puddle of water that was there, still feeling liquid leaking from an opening between his legs he had no idea he had. Bel could do nothing but stare at this, having no idea what this meant. Of course... Once the horrible pain shot through his abdomen it didn't really matter what it meant, all that mattered was him screaming louder than he ever had before, collapsing to his knees, clutching his stomach...

* * *

Well there you go, one of the longest chapters I've written up to this point. I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment. XD

Next chapter will obviously be the birth and revealing what's happened to Squalo. So hope to see you in the next chapter. ;)

PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	12. Baby Drama

Two chapters in one day, you lucky bastards you.

I'm on a roll right now, after the last chapter I was just like MUST TYPE MOAR.

So I typed more because I love you guys. Please enjoy this lovely chapter where THE WORLD IS DESTROYED BY PURE EPIC AWESOMENESS. Or something like that anyways. :P READ ON.

Disclaimer: PFFFT If I own this then Paris Hilton is president of the United States of America. Since she's not and we have the amazingness that is Obama then that can only mean I don't own this so don't sue.

* * *

Everyone in the Varia Mansion had been woken up by Bel's screaming. Lussuria, however, was the first one to get to the young blonde's room, instantly taking in the situation and realizing what it meant. He was by Bel's side in an instant helping him to his feet and leading him over to the bed.

By the time the others had pulled themselves out of bed and had gotten to Bel's room, Lussuria had already used his sun powers to ease Bel's pain and calm him down enough to stop screaming. Xanxus didn't look to happy about being woken up at one in the morning so he walked over to Lussuria and asked, none to kindly, what was going on.

"It seems Bel-chan's gone into labor..." Lussuria explained.

"Tch, he's screaming over that? Pathetic..." Xanxus said, walking out of the room, ordering Levi to fetch him his bottle of scotch, which the thunder guardian happily obliged to getting.

Fran entered the room and walked over to Lussuria, "So Bel-senpai's gonna have the baby now?" He asked looking down at the storm guardian who was breathing heavily, his back turned to Lussuria and Fran.

"It's not so easy to have a baby Fran-chan you see..." Lussuria instantly went into explaining in GRAPHIC detail about how a baby is born to Fran.

Poor Fran wish he hadn't asked...

[_(-)_]

Squalo woke up in a hospital room, his body in a serious amount of pain. At first glance around the room he could see he was hooked up to a heart monitor, an oxygen machine, and an IV. There was no one else in the room, except for a nurse that was checking his vitals. When he tried to sit up the nurse gently held him down.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't move right now. Your wounds are still in the process of closing. One wrong move and they could re-open." She said.

Squalo glared at her and when she didn't back down he just settled back against the bed and looked away from her.

"I'll be back in an hour to check your IV." And with that the nurse left, leaving Squalo alone.

Normally he would LOVE the silence and solitude but right now all he could think about was getting out of this damn hospital and getting back to the Varia Mansion. Back to Bel... He hated to admit it but the young blonde had really begun to grow on him. He closed his eyes and suddenly the door was thrown open.

"OI TRASH." Came the loud derogatory term from the mouth of the one and only person he'd take it from.

"Voi, what do you want?" Squalo looked over to Xanxus, who had Levi following behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, none to kindly, like always.

"What do you mean..?"

"Your bitch boy is back at the mansion screaming his head off cause he's having your bastard child. Why the hell are you sitting around here when you should be with him getting him to shut the fuck up."

Squalo could only stare stupidly at Xanxus for what seemed like forever before he shouted his trademark VOI.

[_(-)_]

Lussuria at this point could no longer ease the pain Bel felt in his abdomen, hating to see the blonde squirming and screaming in pain.

Bel could take his arm getting broken in three different places. He could take the shrapnel and searing heat that burned his skin from the explosions when he faced Gokudera in the Ring Battles. He could take getting beaten an inch from death but having a baby? That's something the top rate assassin wasn't trained to deal with. Well nothing beats first hand experiance.

Fran had been sitting in a chair by the window watching Lussuria struggle with trying to calm Bel down. The only reason he was sticking around like this was because he was curious to see a baby born live and in person. As they say 'curousity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back'. Plus how often would he actually be able to see Bel scream like a child that scraped his knee. Tsuna might have competition in who can scream the most in a short amount of time...

Fran almost smirked but stopped himself and began to look around the room a bit. All the lights in the room were on and he could finally see what was in the room, because up to this point either the room has been too dark to see anything or he just hasn't been in it. The room, in his opinion, was awfully dull for one who seemed so strange and derranged... Nothing really out of the ordinary except for the picture that was leaning against the south wall. The glass casing on the front was cracked on the portrait of the Varia Family, most the cracks focusing around Squalo's image.

As Fran stared at the cracked image he could've sworn that he actually heard the loud swordsman, screaming his usual trademark Voi. Ah yes it was getting louder, actually drowning out Bel's screams of pain... It was like he was running up the...hall...

Fran looked up just in time to see Bel's bedroom doors get kicked open by Squalo who was covered everywhere in bandages and had an IV needle sticking out of his arm.

He rushed over to Bel's side and grabbed the storm guardian's hand, not caring at the moment how his actions would affect his reputation later. Bel quickly looked up at Squalo and gripped his hand tightly, his screaming stopped in the instant his hand connected with Squalo's. Breathing heavily, Bel does his best to smile with his usual grin.

"Th-the commoner i-is late..." He managed to say before he winced and whined in pain.

"Yeah well I got held up, deal with it." Squalo replied but despite his words he smiled and leaned down and kisses Bel's forehead, "Be grateful I'm here now."

Bel nodded, in too much pain to really make too much of an argument about how he was being spoken too and as another extremely painful contraction hit, he let out a short scream of pain.

Lussuria checked Bel's progress at this point, having removed the younger man's pants and boxers so he could do so, but giving Bel enough decency by placing a blanket over his nether regions.

"Alright Bel-chan you're all ready to push..." Lussuria said as he turned to Fran and ordered him to bring fresh towels and hot water. Fran nodded and rushed out of the room to get what he was told to.

"P-Push..?" Bel gave a look that said he had no idea what to do.

"Yes, on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can," Lussuria instructed the blonde, "Pushing is how you're going to get the baby out of you, okay?"

Bel nodded, not willing to admit that this whole situation scared him, especially so because Lussuria was being so serious. He glanced up at Squalo who gave him a reassuring smile, then to Fran who had come back with the towels and water, then finally to Lussuria who was placing towels under Bel's lower half to keep blood and other bodily fluids from staining the bed.

A kiss to the side of his head, calmed his fears completely. Bel looked up at Squalo and gave his hand a firm squeeze, looking back to Lussuria.

"Are you ready Bel-chan?" Lussuria asked as he gave Bel on last check.

The storm guardian nodded, leaning against Squalo a bit as he took a deep breath, "The Prince is ready to bring the Princess into the world."

"Alright then on the count of three push with all your might." Lussuria said, "One...Two...Three.. Push!"

With that Bel bore down and pushed, biting his lip as pain shoots through his body, screaming as the pain over takes him. After several more minutes of pushing, pain, screaming and attempting to strangle Squalo the baby's cry was finally heard.

Bel relaxed against the bed at that point, weak and sore. Squalo looked to the child that Lussuria was holding with awe. He's never seen a baby be born with his own eyes, let alone his own. It was a moment to remember for him.

Lussuria cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby off with the water and a fresh towel, wrapping it up with a towel, smiling as he did so, "Congrats Bel-chan, it's a beautiful boy~"

Bel looked at Lussuria, "Boy...? But I wanted a princess!" He whined.

"You don't get to choose the baby's sex Bel-chan... It doesn't work like that..." Lussuria said, holding the baby out to Bel so he could hold it, but the blonde didn't take the crying child.

"Can I trade it for a princess?" Bel asked childishly.

Lussuria looked at a loss of what to say so he looked to Squalo, who took the child and held it close.

"Brat, you can't choose what you get and no you can't trade it." He said firmly as he gently rocked the baby boy in an attempt to get it to stop crying.

Bel looked at the baby for a moment and poked it's cheek, "Well I suppose having a little Prince won't be so bad..." Just as he moved his arms, as if to take the baby from Squalo he winced again, biting his lip to keep from making anymore sounds of weakness. Lussuria took notice of this and asked him what was wrong.

"Th-there's more pressure..." Was all Bel said, which Lussuria couldn't make heads or tails of. That could've meant a multitude of things. He began to panic slightly as Bel's breathing began to pick up again and the pained whining began.

Fran decided to speak up at this time, "I think there might be another child..."

This made everyone else pause. Another child? They only expected one so hearing there might be two was a huge shock. Nonetheless, Lussuria wasted no time in checking for a second child. He paused for a moment and looked up at Bel and Squalo.

"Th-there is a second child..." He confirmed.

"The Prince is tired, he wants to rest, not push another baby out!" Bel whined, wincing as the baby moved lower into position, ready to be birthed.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter so just fucking push the kid out!" Squalo said.

"If you don't push it out then the baby will die from lack of oxygen..." Fran added.

Everyone speaking to him at once telling him what to do made Bel scream and clutch his head. And this wasn't the 'I'm in so much pain' kind of scream. It was a pure 'Shut the fuck up, I don't know what to do and you're not making it any easier' Kind of scream. One that actually did shut everyone up. But what really made everyones mouths drop was when they saw tears streaming down Bel's cheeks.

"Bel..." Squalo's expression softened as he held the first born boy in one arm and wrapped his free one around Bel's shoulders, "Just push the kid out and get it over with..."

"Twins..."

Squalo looked confused, "What does that have to do with anything. Yeah, two kids at once makes them twins... So what?"

"T-Twins.." Bel's voice cracked a bit and he winced as the baby moved even lower, almost in a command to be born now, "Wh-what if it's an-another boy...?"

"Why does that matte-" And then it hit him. Bel was the younger of a set of twins... And... "Bel it's not gonna end bad... We'll make sure as it's parents that it doesn't... Just fucking push the kid out..." Despite the way he said it Squalo's tone was soft and caring.

Lussuria decided to interject here, "If we don't deliver this baby now it's going to die! Bel-chan please, just push!"

Without saying anything and wihtout looking at anyone Bel began to push, squirming a bit as the child slid through the birth canal, whining when it stretched just a bit too far as the baby passed through, screaming out in pain as the head emerged and crying when he was told it was another boy...

No one would ever forget the screaming and crying that Bel did at that moment...

* * *

Dun dun dun...

Finally something interesting actually happened. And I really wanted to put in the drama about Bel bearing twin boys. His mind is fragile (i'm pretty sure we all knew that) so I wanted to make this be the breaking point.

AAAANNNNDDD forget what I said about the last chapter being the longest I've written for this story. THIS... Is the longest I've written. XD

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed typing it. :)

Oh and please leave a review with thoughts, questions, corrections or anything. :)

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTA!


	13. A Delicate Mind

Hey I realize it's been like forever since I uploaded anything so I thought since all you guys are leaving reviews and making me feel bad for not uploading here you go. NOW LOVE ME.

* * *

It had been a whole month since the birth of Bel's children. The twins were perfectly healthy and Lussuria and Squalo took turns taking care of them. Where is Bel you ask? The young Storm Guardian had locked himself up in his room after the birth of his children and Squalo's complaining about it seemed to be neverending.

"Voooiiii! Why the fuck am I stuck doing this shit?" Squalo began complaining as he changed one of the twins diapers, "That fucking brat lays around all day doing nothing and here we are busting our fucking asses taking care of his kids."

"They're your kids too Squ-chan" Lussuria said as he cooed and played with the other twin, "Besides Bel-chan has a right to be like this. He's probably suffering from Post Partum Depression."

"Post Partum my ass, he's just being fucking lazy!" Squalo picked up his son and began rocking him to sleep, "He has no excuse!"

Lussuria sighed and started wiggling the other twins feet and kept cooing and him, "Bel has a right to be acting the way he is and you should be supporting him and being a good baby daddy instead of whining and complaining."

"I'll complain if I damn well please..." Squalo grumbles to himself as he sets his son in his crib, the infant having fallen asleep, "Besides he's creepy enough without acting like this..."

"Well leave him alone, he just needs to have his time to himself." Lussuria picked up the young infant and placed him with his brother both now sleeping.

Squalo laughed loudly but covered his mouth when he remembered the twins were sleeping. He in turn sneered at Lussuria and said sarcastically, "Ha, God forbid he doesn't have enough of 'his time' I mean what would he do without his time? Maybe he'd actually do some fucking parenting for once."

Lussuria looked rather serious at this point, "Your crossing the line Squalo..." All pretenses of being friendly gone as he calls the shark by his full name.

"Really? Why don't you draw another line, I must've missed the first one." Squalo said, "And I'm not scared if you think your threatening." Squalo took a firmer pose, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really? Well I can be more threatening if you want. While you stand here whining and BITCHING about how bad your situation is, think of poor Bel. He just had twins, boys no less." Lussuria began, "Think about it. Can you with your self centered thinking can you come up with why Bel would be like this?"

"There's nothing to think of. He's a fucking lazy ass brat and he needs to do fucking something cause he has no fucking excus-"

Squalo's sentence was interrupted by Lussuria's armored knee ramming into his face, sending the Rain Guardian flying across the room into a bookshelf full of plushes and childrens books. The twins woke up and this point and began crying and Lussuria didn't take another look at Squalo and went to comfort the twins. He spoke to Squalo without turning to face him.

"As you know Bel had a brother too and they were twins," Lussuria began to explain as Squalo sat there wiping blood from his now broken nose. There was a long pause as Lussuria put the twins to sleep again, using his sun flame to ease them, "Did you know... Bel killed his brother."

Squalo froze for a moment and then stood up slowly and he stood there for a moment. "...And? Whats that gotta do with anything...?" Squalo didn't look at Lussuria anymore, not liking how this conversation turned out.

"It runs in Bel's family to have twins. Everyone from him to his father and his grandfather and so on have all been twins. Do you know why only one of each is alive?"

Squalo clenched his fist, "...Why?"

"Because only one can be king. Bel really does come from a line of royalty and it's a right of passage among the princes, a way to choose the next king actually, through a fight to the death. Think about how that influenced Bel... If I were him I would scream like he did if I was in his situation."

Squalo growled and punched the wall and stormed out of the room, done with listening to Lussuria, deciding he needs to hear things straight from the source as he walked down the hall towards a room he knew all too well.

Bel was lying on his bed covered up in all his blankets, his windows and curtains all shut blocking out all light, just staring at the ceiling. He had been like this since the birth of his children. He hadn't left his bed save to use the bathroom and Lussuria brought him food so he literally hadn't left his room in little over a month. Having been just lying there doing nothing he's had plenty of time to think and that was what Bel hated most. Bel sighed and rolled around a bit on his bed, he looked around the room and his eyes fell upon the picture leaning against the south wall. Bel stared at it and looked at the cracked glass. Those silver orbs staring at him, but he didn't see Squalo's eyes... Instead he saw two pairs of those same silver eyes staring at him, but they lacked the pride and arrogance that came with Squalo. Those pairs of eyes that shone with so much innocence that would one day be destroyed by the fate of their birth. He turned away unable to look any longer.

At that moment his bedroom door flew open and tore straight of the hinges, flying across the room into the opposite wall, splintering upon impact. Bel sat up instantly and his hand slid beneath his pillow, gripping his throwing knives he kept there.

"Hey fucking brat!" Squalo shouted as he stepped into the room.

Bel released the grip he had on the knives when he saw who it was that destroyed his door, "What does the commoner want?" He asked his voice sounding low and almost dead like.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Squalo shouted, "I've got two kids that need to be taken care of and their mother is no where to be found! You got some fucking explaining to do!"

Bel lay back down on his bed and turned away from Squalo, "The Prince wanted a little Princess, not a little Prince and certainly not two of them."

"So just because you didn't get what you wanted you're going to toss them aside like nothing?"

"I am a Prince and I don't have time to waste on those two... 'Things'..." Bel said non-chalantly.

"Is that really your reason?" Squalo asked getting serious, "Or is it because of your family history?"

Bel froze and turned to face Squalo, sitting up again, "What do you know?" He asked, masking his fear perfectly.

"Enough, so is that it? Is that why your just tossing aside your own kids? Is that why you didn't trust me enough to tell me this is your fear? You were so excited when you were pregnant with them, why should that change now that you know their sex and numbers?"

"That's none of your business..." Bel looked away.

"So here's my question then, are you going to mother them? Or should I just raise them myself and tell them when their older that they have no mother. And that even if they did their mother would've been a stuck up prick who has trust issues with the people that they should be trusting the most."

There was a long silence and Bel once again lay down and he simply said, "I have no children, I never did anything with you, and I would never trust a commoner as far as I could throw them."

That hit Squalo hard, "So your going to deny me as well? Fine then... As of now those kids aren't your concern. You never have to deal with them or with me for that matter since I'm such a lowly commoner." Squalo turned to leave and the last thing he said was, "Have fun with your life you fucking piece of shit..." And with that he was gone, leaving the smaller man alone in his room.

Bel sat there now feeling more alone than ever, the echo of Squalo's words racing through his mind.

_You never have to deal with them or me_...

Bel sat there for who knows how long, it could've been seconds, minutes, or hours. His mind was racing with thoughts, flowing then crashing as he just sat there. Images of the twins and Squalo ran through his mind and Squalo's words were ever present. Bel thought to himself, "...They are MY children... Not yours... You filthy commoner... Trying to taint my pure blood that flows through them..." He said softly to himself.

He lifted one of his knives and held it to his wrist and made a deep cut, "This blood runs through them... My blood..." Bel looked up with new determination, his mind breaking, "My children... You're stealing my children... Tainting them with your commoner blood..."

Bel stood up and left his room, his steps wobbly and uncoordinated, "But then... Even I have tainted them, mixed their blood with yours, you filth... So... I have to purify them... Because that's what mothers do... They make their children pure..." He kept walking he was at the twins nursery, Squalo and Lussuria long gone as the twins were napping.

Bel walked up to their crib and looked down at them, he smiled wide as he gazed down at them, "They are royalty..." He placed the knife at the younger ones cheek and cut it shallow, waking the infant up, his cries piercing the air, "Mommy tainted you my love... So Mommy is going to send you where you won't have to deal with the shame. Where you'll be free and pure forever..." Bel raised his knife above his head, "Remember though... Mommy loves you..."

Squalo ran into the room having heard the infants cry and was shocked at what he saw, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He screamed.

Bel looked at Squalo, "I'm purifying our children. Your blood is filthy and they need to be clean of it. I'm saving them because MOMMY LOVES THEM!" Bel laughed psychotically as he slammed his knife down, Squalo running over, and a cry pierced the air... And then everything was silent...

* * *

Dun dun dun... Yeah I know, another cliffhanger. :I But hey, it gives you more reasons to kick my ass into shape to write more for you guys. haha so review and tell me how I'm doing ya?

ja ne!


End file.
